


Flights of Fabricy

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Community: spn_30snapshots, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Was this before or after you turned me into a car?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flights of Fabricy

**Author's Note:**

> For challenge\- ' _10\. Writer's Choice_ '. I chose ' _Memory_ '.

"...and then _you **threw**_ me off of a high-rise building. In New York."

Gabriel stops with a shrug like 'see, I told you you wouldn't believe me', palms up and innocent. Granted, the things Team Free Will had gotten them into (or the things _Gabriel'd_ gotten Team Free Will into) were bound to be incredulous to a civilian. Or a hunter who couldn't remember he was a hunter.

Sam's gaping at him like a fish.

He coughs. Pauses for a second. Hesitantly asks, "Was this before or after you turned me into a car?"

"After."

"The giant squid?"

Gabriel frowns at him. Castiel can tell the conversation, which had started as amusing, is beginning to bore him. "Before."

"And..."

Sam hesitates. Takes a breath and asks, "And the sex?"

"Oh, after," Gabriel's smirk is lecherous, his voice amused and seductive, "Definitely after."


End file.
